Underestimating Poison
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Understanding Poison. Danny is now at home, but has to reclaim his memories as well as deal with his overprotective sister, his school and fans as well as a creepy man no one will tell him the identity of. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom
1. Back Home

The sequel is here. This is planned to be longer than Understanding Poison but nothing works as planned.

Enjoy

* * *

Prologue- Danny's POV

I took a deep breath. Today I was leaving the hospital. I sat on the edge of the bed wearing a pair of jeans and white top with red oval. Over the top of the shirt I wore a black hoddie. A couple of days ago, I met my family. I vaguley knew my mother, my father and my sister. The thing I knew the most was the locket Jazz was wearing. When I touched the metal a memory came to me.

_I was handing a box to Jazz._

_"What's this for?" she asked me._

_"For not sucking me into the thermos for a month" I said and she laughed and took the box._

_It was a locket that was pure gold. Writeen on the oval was Sister and inside was a picture of me and Jazz when we were little._

When I came out of the memory, Jazz was holding me while I held my head, where a pain was going through my head but was fading fast.

"He remembered when he gave me the locket" Jazz smiled while I dug my face into her, tears streaming down my face from the sudden pain.

Now I smiled as Jazz walked in.

"You ready?" she whispered.

I nodded and jumped off the bed. I pulled the hood up while she grabbed my bag. I followed her out of the room and down the stairs to the back exit.

Everyone tells me that I am a celebrity. A superhero. I sortof believe them because flashes keep coming to me of fighting and a lot of green while I am sleeping. Yesterday, Mum had me change to Danny Phantom and I will never be able to tell anyone the feeling that spread throughout my body when the halos covered me.

Mum and Dad were waiting in the RV when we arrived. Mum helped me in and got me belted in while Jazz sat beside Dad at the front.

We slowly drove through the town.

We pulled up at Fenton Works and I was quickly put into the house.

"Your room's this way" Jazz said and she took me to a blue room with Nasa posters covering the wall.

"I like this" I smiled.

"You tired?" Jazz asked me and I nodded.

"Get some sleep then, your meeting your friends tomorrow" smiled Jazz and she left, lightly closing the door behind her. I dropped my bag down beside the wardope and approached the desk that stood beside the window.

On the desk was a frame and I picked it up. In the picture was three teens. Me, a african american wearing red hat and a goth girl. I smiled.

"Sam and Tucker" and I put the photo down and went to bed.

I never felt my head hitting the pillow before I was out.

* * *

Prologue done. Next will be Sam or Tuckers POV of the meeting. You can decide.


	2. Going To School

**DISCLAIMER: is one way to make a person sad. I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in a horrible mood, so horrible I could barely talk.

I sat down at breakfast.

"Morning Sammykins" said my mother.

I moaned at her.

"Are you okay?" my father looked at me over his newspaper.

"I'm seeing Danny today" I told him.

"Oh, in hospital?" mother asked.

"No, he was taken home yesterday. Only me and Tucker know and if he is well enough, coming to school" I said.

I looked at the clock and stood up.

"I need to go and meet Tucker" I told them and left.

Tucker answered the door when I knocked. He looked as worse as I felt.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we walked to the short distance from Tuckers house to Dannys.

I knocked and Maddie answered with a smile on her face.

"Come in" she said and we walked in. Jack was siting on the stairs.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked.

"Danny and Jazz are having a fight" said Jack and he pointed at the two teens.

Danny and Jazz were throwing water at each other.

Maddie whistled. Danny and Jazz looked at her.

"Danny, your friends are here" she said .

Danny looked at Sam and Tucker and ran to them.

"Sam and Tucker, right?" Danny asked, pointing to me then Tucker.

We both nodded.

He smiled and grabbed our writsts and then dragged us to our rooms.

"Danny, remember to get your bag ready!" Maddie yelled after us.

"Whatever!" replied Danny before he dumped us in his room and shut the door.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked while he looked through his books.

"I'm brilliant" he replied before looking at us.

"What do I need today?" he asked us sheepishly.

Me and Tucker smiled and got the needed books.

"Thanks" he smiled at us again as he put the books into his bag and swung it onto his bag.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled from outside the closed door.

"Coming!" yelled Danny. He opened the door and waited.

"You coming?" he asked us over his shoulder.

We looked at each other and followed him to Jazz's car. Danny was standing by the car with Maddie talking to him.

"And you have my number, and Dads?" she asked him. He nodded.

"It's okay Mrs Fenton. We'll look after him" Tucker said as I pushed Danny into the car.

Me and Tucker climbed in and Jazz started the car.

We arrived at the school a little while later.

"Danny, are okay?" Jazz asked. Myself and Tucker leaned forward to look at him.

He looked at us.

"I just remembered the Box Ghost. God was he annoying."

* * *

**I had to include the Box Ghost. **


	3. English Class

Okay, another chapter done. Back at School.

* * *

Sam, Tucker and Jazz laughed at Danny's comment as the four of them climbed out of teh car. Danny grabbed a hoddie and put it on. He grabbed his bag and smiled at his friends and sister. The began to walk and Danny pulled the hood up and covered his face.

"Danny?" Sam looked at her friend.

"Don't worry, he's always doing that" Jazz said as they opened the door to the school.

Every eye turned to them.

Dash came running up and Danny leaned into Jazz, his face completely hidden.

"Hey, Jazz, how's your brother doing?" he asked while his gang appeared behind them. Paulina smiled at Jazz.

"He has amnesia" said Sam.

"What?" asked Paulina.

"He can't remember anything" sneered Sam.

"Oh. So when he comes back to school, he'll believe me when I tell him that he's my boyfriend?" asked Paulina delighted.

Danny started to laugh. Every eye in the hall whipped to him.

"I have amnesia, I still have hearing" he smiled from under his hood.

"Oh, and my parents agreed to send him back to school" smiled Jazz. Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny and began to pull him to class while the A-List stood, dumbfounded.

As the English settled down, Danny keeping his hood up, Mr Lancer walked in.

"Right, today we will be having a discussion about...Dash you decide" Mr Lancer pointed the jock, having not noticed Danny.

"Danny Phantom" Dash said at once.

"Okay, the famous Ghost Boy. Paulina, tell us one thing about Mr Fenton/Phantom"

Mr Lancer pointed at Paulina.

"He's hot" said Paulina.

"Now, Paulina pick another person" said Mr Lancer.

"Star."

"He's half dead."  
"That's not nice" said Sam.

"Not the point, Ms Manson, Star."  
"Tucker."

"He's my best friend, Valerie."  
"He's got a crush on Sam."  
"What?" Danny looked right up. Sam blushed.

* * *

A little bit of SamXDanny there.


	4. Vlad Masters

"Mr Fenton?" said Mr Lancer.

"Huh?" Danny glanced at Mr Lancer, while Sam still blushed a deep red.

"When did you leave the hospital?" asked Valeire, regretting what she had just said.

"My parents took me home last night" said Danny.

Danny leaned over to Sam.

"I just remembered the accident" he told her, face pure white.

"What accident?" Paulina asked.

"The one that created Phantom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Danny nodded and lay his head down onto the desk.

"What accident?" asked Dash.

Sam lost her temper.

"The accident that half killed him" said Tucker before Sam attacked Dash and ripped his face off.

That shut everyone up.

The school day ended and everyone piled out.

Everyone know knew what happened to Danny, and how Phantom came to be. But, having the only Goth in the school as one of your two best friends is a very handy thing. Nobody even glanced at them and if they did, Sam would glare at them until they left.

Danny, Sam and Tucker stood at the gates, waiting for Jazz to bring the car around.

"Daniel" a voice behind them annouced Vlad's arrival.

Sam and Tucker quickly stepped in front of Danny.

"What do you want Vlad?" sneered Sam.

"To give you a five second warning" sneered Vlad.

"What's the warning?" asked Tucker.  
"Daniel was not injected with poison" informed Vlad.

"What do you mean?" Sam clutched at Danny's wrist.

"It's a very intresting concept. A liquidfied mind control" Vlad chuckled.

"Prove it" said Sam, her angar getting the better of her.

"Daniel, go to sleep."

A gold ring with a green gem glowed on Vlads right hand and a thud echoed as Danny's body hit the ground.


	5. Jazz's Timing

Sorry, but this is really short.

* * *

Sam let go of Danny and the rest of him dropped onto the ground. Tucker glared at Vlad while he bent down to look at Danny. He knew they would find a way to fix it.

But Sam was barely able to stop herself.

"Now now, Samantha, wouldn't want me to get Danny to attack you, now would we?" Vlad smirked.

Sam lost it.

In front of everyone, who had stopped to watch the scene, she screamed and jumped Vlad, knocking him to the ground in surprise. She started to slap his head around, screaming all the while.

"Sam, grab the ring on his finger!" yelled Valerie. Sam pinnind Vlad's arm down and took of the ring. She then stood up and stomped down hard on Vlad's arm, breaking the bone. She put on the ring and stepped to beside Danny.

Vlad prepared an ecto blast in his good hand.

"Danny, shield" said Sam and a grann bubble covered everyone.

"Bye, Vlad" sneered Tucker.

Vlad fled.

Sam and Tucker bent down to Danny as the shields disappeared.

"Danny, wake up" said Sam and Danny woke up.

He looked at Sam with blank eyes.

"Danny, go back to normal" said Sam and emotion returned to his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" groaned Danny, grabbing his head with his hands.

Then Jazz pulled up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You've got the worst timing in the world" said Tucker.

* * *

Anyone got any ideas for I am keep getting writers block and when I got to write another chapter, it ends up really short. If no one has any ideas, I will battle the writers block and I will win.


	6. Family And Friends

Maddie was pacing back and forth. On the couch lay Danny, who was fast asleep. Sam kept tucking him in while Jazz and Tucker watched a little TV.

Jack came running up the stairs with a massive smile on his face.

"Did you manage it?" asked Maddie while everyone looked up at him. Jack held out his massive hand and revealed five rings. The exact same rings that they had got of Vlad.

"One for each of us" he announced proudly. Sam left Danny and grabbed a ring. She slipped it on. The others did the same.

"How are we going to get that... that stuff out of him?" asked Sam.

"Transfusions. Tucker, you told us of Frostbite. I want you to go and get Frostbite and bring him here. No one else is to know" ordered Maddie.

Tucker and Sam nodded. They headed downstairs and went through the ghost portal .

Danny murmered something in his sleep. Jazz sat down beside him and stroked his forehead.

"We'll soon fix you little brother" she whispered.


	7. Frostbite

Sam and Tucker returned with Frostbite and hour later, Frostbite went straight to Danny, who was still asleep on the chair.

"I can remove the poison from his veins but it will have to be replaced with a poison that can die out quickly. Since it was ejected to him in his Ghost Form, it will have to happen in his Ghost Form. We can do this at my lab" said Frostbite. He lifted Danny up as if he were a small kitten.

He walked downstairs into the lab, the others following behind.

"I will fly ahead, you can take the vehicle. The Great One's servants know the way" said Frostbite and he flew through the portal.

Maddie, Jack, Sam , Tucker and Jasmine were driving for ten minutes when Frostbites men arrived and escorted them to Frostbites place.

Three hours later, they were sitting in the hospital room. Danny was hooked up to machines that were pumping things into and out of body.

"Will he have his memories?" asked Maddie.  
"No, the poison will be out his body and then we will send him away with you. You will have to help with his memories" said Frostbite.

"Thank you" said Maddie and she looked at her family and friends. Every single one of them were fast asleep.


	8. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

It's been well over a year since Danny was poisoned. He was fine after the poison Frostbite put into him was flushed out his system. He had forgotten everything that he remembered.

The funniest thing about Danny losing his memories is that the Ghosts missed. One day, in class, they flew in (using the door and everything) got Mr Lancer to sit down and we spent the entire day learning about them, as they tried to get Danny to remember even a little detail.

He remembered a fact about each of them, and their happiness was weird, but they told as that they missed the fights.

Armopho: Danny remembered something about people running around claiming that he had lost his face. We laughed at that.

The Box Ghost: That he was beyond annoying

Disree : He remembered losing his powers then regained his powers and a cool logo.

Ember: Cast a love spell on him.

The Ghost Writer: He remembered that this guy made him speak in rhyme and Mr Lancer came up with "So that's why you detest poems with a passion" and that made the entire class and even some of the ghosts laugh.

Johnny 13 and Shadow: That he tried to do something with Jazz, and that made Danny lunge at Johnny and it took three ghost to hold him back.

Kitty: That she had possessed Paulina.

The Lunch Lady Ghost : LOVES MEAT!

And then they had to leave but Danny kept remembering things about them.

He remembered Paulina, when she was flirting with him on his second week back. He just looked at her and said:  
"Leave me alone Paulina." Afterwards he smiled at me and Tucker and we went to Spanish.

He remembered the football player when they got down in front of them and said that they would do anything for him.

Danny just said "Bullies" and walked away. We laughed at their facial expressions before we ran after him.

He slowly started to remember adventures we have had as well childhood memories. Maddie was so happy when she asked him if he wanted toast for breakfast and he replied:  
"MUUUUUUUUUUUM, why would I want toast, it's disgusting".  
Maddie hugged really hard after he had said that.

Jack was happy when Danny walked up and to him and asked for help on a maths problem.

Jazz was the first person he remembered. It was a week after the poison was gone. Danny was having a nightmare and Jazz was the one to wake him.

I wasn't there when he remembered Tucker.

But Jazz told me what happened. Danny was watching TV and a new movie release came on. He went to the phone, typed in a number and his exact words were:  
"Hey Tuck, did you hear about that new movie? you did, brilliant, wanna go see it?"

But when he remembered me. Lets say, it was the best moment of my life.

It was just Danny and Tucker sitting at the parkk. I was walking up to them when I heard Danny say:  
"I think I'm in love with Sam."

I did the only wise thing I could do.

I ducked behind a tree to eavesdrop.

"What makes you think that?" Tucker asked, with a small smirk.

"It's just. I'm only starting to remember her but before I started, whenever I saw her I would get this bubbly feeling in my stomach and when she would accidently brush her hand against mine I feel a tingle on my hand for hours afterwards. No, I don't think I love her, I know I love her" he smiled.

Of course, I did what any wise girl would do.

I jumped out from behind the tree, ran towards them and when they saw me and stood up, jumped on Danny and kissed him.

This was six months ago.

I have a feeling this story has a happy ending.

Goth out

Sam Manson

no

Sam Fenton


End file.
